What Can I Do?
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: Could a demon really love a human after all? What can Ciel do for Sebastian to love him? "I know he couldn't love a human like me...but just for tonight..." CielXSebastian One-shot


I screamed, pushing my now dead companion off my form, before scurring toward the corner of the cage. I watched in horror as the people in coats laughed, before opening the gate and reaching their hands in to grab my legs and drag me out.

"Come here child...you're next."

I cried, kicking and screaming for all I was worth...I would never let them do anything to me! I would not submit! I would not let them kill me!

"You little-!" I could feel tears run down my cheek as I squinched my eyes shut, blindly fighting against the crazy kidnappers in black coats.

'Let me go! If my mommy and daddy were here...' I thought sadly, 'IF they were here...'

I wimpered as the fastened large, heavy metal chains around my limbs.

"Haha! Let's see you get out of that, little Phantomhive!" One laughed, tugging sharply on the chain, the heavy weight pulling me over to the ground with a 'thud', making the others join into laughter.

"What a little brat! Look who's on the ground scurrying like a little bug now!"

I screamed as they dragged my bruised body onto a stone platform fastening the chain around it to keep me in place. I continued to fight, kicking and screaming, and managing the remove two of the coated people off my sides, earning me a slap to the face.

I winced, glaring as they finished, stepping back to observe their handiwork, damn I know this is going to hurt like hell later on...

...if there is a later on, that is.

"Master, he is ready." I frowned as the said man clad in ebony robes stepped up to me, tightly gripping onto my chin, as if inspecting me, and forcing me to look into his dark, hazel eyes, glossed with insanity.

"This one should work. Prepare him...it's almost midnight."

I gasped as they ripped off what was left of my clothes, before handing the man a silver dagger, and taking their places behind him.

My eyes widened in fear as the man gripped the dagger tightly over his head, before bringing if down on what I believe is my lower stomach.

I screamed loudly, tears running down my cheeks as the church bells rang; midnight.

"Oh you poor, poor little boy..." A deep voice called out through my ears, as I struggled to keep myself awake.

"W-Who...are y-you?" I asked, glancing around the room, my eyes landing on a black raven, settling on the branch of a nearby tree. "My my...seems as though you've already given up on life, ne?"

"Please...help me."

"Who?" The raven taunted, chuckling as blood began to run down my chin from my mouth. "Are you expecting God to save you?"

"No..he has already given up on me...just like my parents..." The raven stopped laughing, "Oh? So who do you expect to save you?" 

"I don't know...I just...I-I just..."

"...would you like to make a contract with a demon, little boy?" I turned my head, staring up at the cieling, which was starting to blur as the tears continued to build up inside my eyes. "Why? If I did what would happen?"

The raven laughed, "I could give you ultimate protection. I could give you anything you want...destory anyone at your order..."

"...if I made a contract with you, would you love me?"

"..Hmm?" 

"If I made a contract with you, could you...stay with me? So I wouldn't have to be alone anymore?"

The raven smiled, "For you?...Of course. All I need in exchange...is your soul, for me to devour."

I smiled, "Alright. I will make a contract with you." I turned, to find to my surprise that the raven had disappeared.

"Where...?"

"Give me the order."

'Hmm?' I turned, as a ebony haired man walked up to me, tearing the chains off my limbs with his bare hands. "Do you wish me to kill these...humans?"

"...Yes. Kill them. Not even one should be allowed to live." I ordered, sighing and closing my eyes in content, knowing that he would protect me.

"Yes, young master."

In less than a few seconds, he returned, brushing my hair from my face, as I opened my bright blue eyes, only to stare into the blood red irises infront of me.

He took off his long leather trenchcoat, wrapping it tightly around my body before picking me up and tucking me tightly against his chest.

I was about to drift away into sleep, when...

"Young master."

I yawned, "My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. What would your name be?"

The ebony haired man smiled, "I am whatever you call me by, Ciel."

I closed my eyes, snuggling my form into the comfort, my mind drifting farther and farther into darkness, "Sebastian. Seabastian...Michaelis."

_**What can I do?**_

That was the first time I met him, this...demon. If you could call a handsome, perfect butler like Sebastian a demon.

_**Were you there, to hold me when I was alone?**_

I smiled, I was so naive back then, thinking this...demon would love me, and not abandon me, like my parents.

Still, it's hard to call him a demon what with all he's done for me. I still can't convince myself to call him that...I just..can't.

_**A part of me wants to call him here, to confess myself, while another part of me wants to banish him from me, to order him to die...**_

_**Were you there, when I was feeling lonely? **_

"Bo-chan? Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian asked, placing his hands underneath my bangs and onto my forehead.

"I-I..." I stuttered, God did I ever sound so weak! I bet he'll just laugh at me now...

I gasped as he sat down on the side of my bed, pulling me close to him. "It's alright bo-chan. Tell me what's wrong."

_**Half of myself wants to snuggle closer into the warmth and comfort he provided, while my other half wants to push him away roughly...**_

_**Were you there, when I need saving...**_

Sebastian sighed, pulling me closer into his embrace, my face already pushed tightly within his chest. "Bo-chan...please calm yourself...it's alright...I'm here..."

"S-Se...Sebatsian...I...I-I..." I stuttered, wrapping my arms tightly around my ebony haired butler as tears ran down my cheeks, as a sobbed softly into his warm, chest.

"Shh...it's okay Ciel. I'm here...I won't let anything, or anyone hurt you."

"Sebastian...will you save me...?"

_**...from myself? **_

"Of course, Ciel. I will always protect you from harm. I love you more than anything on this...filthy world."

_**Half my hearts wants to believe him, his words...his feelings...**_

"Sebastian..." I push myself out of his chest, locking my bright, cerulean eyes with his own pair of ruby.

"Say it again...please Sebastian..."

He smiles, kissing my lips gently, and leaving a warm, tingle to dance across them, "I love you, bo-chan."

I cup his cheek with my hand gently, pushing back his long, ebony bangs behind his ear to clearly see his face, "I love you too, Sebastian."

_**...and the other half of my heart...**_

He pulls me down onto the bed, removing his robe, and placing it on the bedside table, "I'll sleep with you tonight, bo-chan."

_**I want to believe him, I really do...**_

"Thank you, Sebastian...but please...call me Ciel when we're alone like this." I request, snuggling into his bare chest, as he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me into place.

"Alright, goodnight my dear...my Ciel." He kisses my forehead gently, blowing out the candles sitting atop the bedside table.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

_**I know he couldn't love me...but just for tonight...**_

_**...just for tonight...**_

I close my eyes, snuggling deeper into the warmth, my conscienousness fading away into darkness...

_**I want to believe...that someone really does love me...**_

_**That Sebastian Michaelis, the person who has saved me many times from death...**_

_**... the same man that has plunged my soul further into hell...**_

_**...the same man who I fell in love with...**_

_**...would love me back, even just this once, for this one full moon...**_

_**To be his dear Ciel...**_

_**What can I do, for Sebastian Michaelis to love me?**_


End file.
